The Tragic Tale of Lily Evans and James Potter
by LadyOfAndaria
Summary: The story of the lives of Lily and James Potter; who died too young. Starting in their 5th year at Hogwarts. This is just how I imagine/hope things went. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Mudblood

_Chapter 1: Mudblood_

James Potter and Sirius Black were bored. It was a warm Saturday and they were lounging next to the Black Lake. The Giant Squid was lazily waving its tentacles above the water and Peter was tossing bits of sausage to it. Remus was lying on his back on the warm grass. He always got lethargic just before a full moon. "Are you okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, poking him in the leg.

Remus nodded but said nothing. Peter threw the last bit of sausage on to the surface of the lake and moved closer to his friends. "Do you want to do something fun?" He asked, his voice quiet. Remus shook his head.

James was about to speak when he noticed a figure, darting from the shadows of a nearby tree. "Snivellus!" He roared, leaping to his feet and drawing his wand. Several other students turned out the sound of his voice. Sirius had risen also, his wand already in his hand. Peter followed them as they ran towards Severus Snape, who was backing against a tree. Remus sighed and slowly got to his feet. By the time he reached them, there was a group surrounding James, Sirius and Snape and he had to fight his way through.

When he got there, James had his wand pointed at Snape's nose. Sirius was looking on joyfully while Peter looked as though he wanted to enjoy the spectacle but secretly felt bad. Remus sympathised. It wasn't always easy, going along with James and Sirius' vendetta against Snape.

"Back off, Potter!" Snape snarled. He pushed away from the tree but James followed, as did the group of students, eager to see what the legendary Potter did next.

"Levicorpus!" He yelled, brandishing his wand. There was a cry of shock as Severus Snape was lifted, by his ankle, into the air. He dangled there helplessly, trying to reach his wand which had fallen to the ground along with his books.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' trousers?" He asked, smirking. The group cheered him on. But before he could utter a word, a mass of bright red hair obscured his view.

"Leave him alone!" Lily Evans shouted, her wand aimed directly at James' chest. Almost immediately, James' expression changed. He frowned and glanced at Snape. For a minute, Remus thought he would ignore her and continue on with his attack. But then, he grimaced, gave a flick of his wand and turned away, glancing sullenly over his shoulder at Lily. She turned to help Severus, who had fallen, very painfully, to the ground.

He pushed her hand away and growled. James, who had seen this, turned back and took aim at Severus once more. Lily slapped his hand, knocking his wand to the ground. "I said, leave him alone Potter!" Lily shouted, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. James picked up his wand and stalked away, the rest of the Marauders followed. Slowly, the audience dispersed.

Lily helped Severus pick up his books. He snatched them out of her hands. "I don't need your help, Mudblood." He growled. Lily felt her mouth drop open and tears stung her eyes. She spun on her heel and marched away.

Severus raced after her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a... A..." Lily scoffed. "A mudblood?" Severus nodded wordlessly. "But you call everyone of my birth mudblood Severus. Why should I be any different?" Severus tried desperately to think of something to say but just mouthed wordlessly at her. Lily shook her head in disgust and walked away.

Later that night, after dinner, Lily walked down to the Quidditch pitch. She lay down on a bench and looked up at the stars. They were so bright out here and it was quiet and she was absolutely alone with her thoughts. Or, at least, she thought she was. "Hey Evans." Lily sat up in surprise. James Potter was walking over to her, his broomstick slung over his shoulder and his trademark arrogant smirk firmly in place. "Go away Potter." She said, turning away from him. A chill breeze swept over them and Lily moved to pull her cloak over her shoulders but realised that she didn't have it with her. "Damn." She whispered. Before she could move, James had draped his cloak around her shoulders. She was about to throw it off but realised that it was warm and smelled faintly of burning wood and butterbeer. "Thanks." She said. James shrugged. He stretched out on the seat next to her.

"Did I say that you could join me?" She asked, her voice somewhat teasing. James shook his head and grinned at her, his hazel eyes crinkled up at the edges. "Nope. But I figured, if you really didn't want me here, you would've hexed me already." Lily laughed in spite of herself.

James grin spread even wider. "So, what're you doing out here anyway?" Lily's smile faded away. She stood up and slid his cloak off her shoulders. "Woah, wait. Don't go. I'm sorry. Forget I asked." James stood and grabbed her wrist. Lily resisted at first but eventually relaxed and sat back down. The way James had grabbed her was a lot gentler than the way Severus had. They sat in silence for several minutes. Lily's mind was stuck on Severus and how he had called her mudblood. James was probably thinking about Quidditch.

"He called me mudblood." Lily whispered, so quietly James almost didn't hear her. His rage was instanteous and intense. "That bastard! I'll hex him! I'll... I'll turn his fingers into worms!" He stood shaking, his hand clenched tightly around his wand. Lily grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare, Potter. Just leave him alone. You torment him day after day." Lily said, her voice shaking with anger. "You're a bully. You're not better than him or any of those other Death Eater bastards!" And with that, Lily Evans stormed away, her fiery hair blazing behind her.

James stood exactly where she'd left him. He felt as though he'd been slapped. He slowly dropped back to his seat. He sat there for hours; quietly thinking.

By the time he returned to Gryffindor tower at midnight, he was determined. He knew that Lily Evans was a losing battle; but what she'd said tonight had really hit a nerve. From that point, James Potter decided that he would try to be nicer to Severus Snape. But it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily Evans' First Owl

_Chapter 2: Lily Evans__' First Owl_

Two days into the summer holidays a handsome brown owl arrived at Lily's window. She didn't recognise the owl but she did recognise the surprisingly nice writing across the front of the parchment envelope:

**Lily Evans**

**The 2****nd**** bedroom**

She removed the letter and hurried down to the kitchen to fetch the owl some water. The owl drank deeply but didn't leave like Lily had expected it to. Clearly, who ever had written to her was expecting a reply. She tore the envelope open and sat down, cross-legged on her bed to read.

Hey Evans,

How's your holidays going? I hope you're having a nice one. Sirius is at his parents but I'm expecting he'll arrive any day now. Have you done the essay for Prof. Binns yet? I just can't bring myself to care about the Great Goblin Nap of 1783. Don't suppose you'd be willing to give me some help?

Thanks,

James P.

Lily gaped at the letter. How on earth had James Potter known her address? She sat down at her desk, took up a spare quill and hastily wrote out a reply.

**Potter.**

**How did you get my address? Stalking me are you? Do your own essay.**

**Say hi to Remus for me.**

**Leave me alone,**

**L.E**

She folded up the letter and gently attached it to the owl's leg. It flew out the open window. Lily watched as it flapped away over the rooftops. A sound behind her made her turn around. Petunia was standing in the doorway, arms folded tightly across her chest and a sneer of digust on her face. "Was that an owl?" She asked. Lily nodded. "It's probably diseased." Petunia said. Lily didn't respond and her sister walked away.

Much to Lily's surprise two days later the owl was back with another letter from James. It arrived in the middle of breakfast and Lily's mother shrieked as the owl landed heavily on the table. Petunia gingerly plucked a feather from her cereal. Lily apologised and, scooping the owl into her arms, hurried upstairs. She closed her bedroom door behind her and opened the letter.

Evans,

Remus gave me your address. Please don't be mad at him; I made him give it to me. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm just really bored. Sirius still isn't here. Remus is at St. Mungos and Peter is on holidays with his mum.

James P.

(The owl's name is Godric)

Lily hesitated for just a second before writing out a reply.

**Potter.**

**Of course I'm not mad at Remus. I'm mad at you. Is he okay? Why is he at St. Mungos?**

**I'm bored too. I wish we could use magic outside of school. I really need to practice my Bat Bogey Hex to use on you next time I see you. **

**L.E**

Apparently, Lily's threat had done the trick because the next letter James sent contained only a few lines.

Lily,

Remus is fine. He's at my place until school starts. Sirius is here too. I'm sorry for bothering you. See you on the train.

James.

Lily couldn't think of a reply so just shrugged at the owl - Godric - who gave her a shrewd look before taking off. Watching the beautiful bird flap away, Lily decided that she was going to get an owl just like it.

A week later, Lily was at Diagon Alley. She had to pick up a few things before school started. She'd stocked up on parchment, quills and ink and had replenished her potions ingredients and purchased her new textbooks when, sitting outside Florene Fortesque's, leisurely eating a large and delicious ice cream, she spotted the owl emporium just a few stores down. She'd mentioned to her parents that she wanted to get an owl just this morning and they'd given her their blessing. When she'd mentioned it to Petunia, her sister gave her a look of horror and slunk away, muttering something about germs.

Lily finished her ice cream and set off to buy herself an owl. Standing in the middle of the store, Lily was overwhelmed by the variety of different owls. She remembered when she first came here with her parents as a tiny eleven-year old. It had overwhelmed her then too. She took her time browsing, carefully looking at all the owls. There was a large snowy one, but it had a rather mean glint in its eyes. There was a frog-mouthed owl but it looked dopey.

Lily had been in the store for almost an hour when she spotted her. The most beautiful barn owl she'd ever since. She was small and so elegant. Lily looked at the price tag. 10 galleons. Lily looked in her purse. 'Oh no!" She whispered, distressed. She only had five galleons left. Lily was disappointed. Surely she could come back again tomorrow. But the gorgeous owl might be gone by then. Lily rested her forehead against the large gilded cage that enclosed the owl. She stuck a finger through the bars and stroked the bird soft feathery chest.

"Evans!" Lily groaned and closed her eyes. "Evans!" James Potter yelled again. Lily turned around. There he was, James Potter, surrounded, as usual, by his friends. Sirius had grown his hair out even longer, it was now way past his shoulders. Peter was looking chubbier and paler than ever. And Remus looked very, very ill but he gave her a weak smile. And Potter... James... Was even taller than he had been last year. He'd also filled out and Lily found herself going wobbly in the knees as she eyed his biceps.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, giving her a roguish grin. His arms were full on owl treats. For Godric, no doubt. Lily shrugged.

"I was going to buy an owl." James leant around her to peer at the barn owl next to her.

"This one?" He asked and Lily nodded. He moved closer to the cage and bent down to inspect the bird. "She's gorgeous." He said. Lily nodded again. "Ten galleons. Are you going to get her?" He straightened up. Lily shook her head sadly. James cocked his head to one side. "Why not? She's beautiful."

Lily shrugged. "I want to, but I don't quite have enough. I'm going to come back tomorrow."

"But she might be gone by then." Remus said. Lily nodded and turned back to look at the owl. Just at this moment, a tall grey haired man walked into the shop. He took one sweeping glance around the shop before his dull brown eyes settled on Lily's owl. He took two long steps towards the group of teenagers. "Are you buying this owl?" He asked. Lily hesitated before shaking her head.

The man reached for the cage. "Wait. I'm buying the owl." James said, stepping forward. The man sighed and gave him an annoyed look. James handed his owl treats to Sirius. He took the cage to the counter and placed it there carefully. He asked the cashier to wait and he went around the store, picking up various products before approaching the counter and paying for his purchases. Lily followed the quartet outside into the bright street. James stopped and turned to Lily. He handed her the cage and the bag with all the other things in it. Lily gaped.

"What..." Lily trailed off. James shrugged.

"You wanted her and that guy was about to buy her. So... There you go." He turned away. Lily shook her head emphatically. "I can't." She stammered. James frowned a little bit. Lily tried to give him the cage but he pushed it gently away. "Look, I can afford it. It's not big deal." Lily tried to protest but James waved her down.

"Evans. I already have an owl. I bought her for you. Now just take the damn bird." Lily felt like crying. How strange that James Potter would do something so nice for anyone.

Eventually, she nodded and hugged the cage close to her chest. She peered down into the bag. "It's just standard things. Owl treats, talon cleaner, feather cleaner, beak oil. Owl-care is crucial." James said. He looked so serious Lily felt like laughing. She put her bags and the cage onto the ground and wrapped her arms around James' neck and hugged him. She felt him freeze under her touch and he didn't move, not even to hug her back. She pulled away, embarrassed. What had come over her? She blushed, stammered out a thanks before gathering her purchases and hurrying down the street. James stood perfectly still, watching as Lily Evans struggled with her multiple bags and now the large heavy cage.

"Evans, wait." James called after her. Lily turned around. "How are you getting home?" Lily shrugged. "A train, I guess." James rolled his eyes. "You'll never be able to carry all that. Do you want a lift?" Lily started to shake her head before Remus spoke up. "Lily, trust me. You'll struggle." Lily awkwardly accepted.

James helped Lily carry her bags out through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the street. A shiny vintage car pulled up to the curb and James immediately popped the boot and started piling all their various packages inside. Lily was confused. "You'll never get everything in there." She said. James only smiled. Five minutes later and everything was neatly placed in the boot. James opened the door. "Hop in." He said. Lily raised an eyebrow. But nevertheless, she slid in and balanced her cage awkwardly on her knees. A middle-aged couple were sitting in the front seat, which looked like a bench. Lily assumed they were James' mother and father. His mother eyed Lily through the mirror but she smiled kindly at her when Lily caught her eye. The others climbed in and to Lily growing surprise, they all fit in comfortably. Sirius saw Lily's confusion on her face. "Undetecable Expansion Charm." He informed her. Of course, Lily thought.

James introduced Lily to his parents and Lily thought she was a look of recognition on their faces. Had James talked about her to his parents before? Judging from James' red cheeks, the answer was yes.

James' father dropped Lily off at her house and she waved goodbye. She stood on the pavement, watching the car drive away. What a strange day. She thought. James Potter never ceased to amaze her.

_September 1__st_

Lily sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her friends. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Mary called. James Potter slid the door open, Sirius behind him Lily felt her cheeks turn hot. "Hey Evans." He said, leaning against the doorframe. Lily smiled. "Thought I'd stop by to say hi. How's the owl?" Lily opened the cage and placed her beloved owl on her knee. "Her name's Athena."

James sat down next to her and Sirius sprawled opposite him. Lily saw Mary and Alice exchang looks of surprise but she ignored them. James stroked Athena's chest. "Hi Athena." Alice cleared her throat and Lily and James looked up. "How did you know that Lily has an owl?" Lily hesitated. She didn't want her friends to know that James Potter had bought her her owl.

"I saw her Eeylops and she wanted some advice on how to clean talons. I helped her out a bit." James said without skipping a beat. Lily smiled to herself. The door to the compartment slid open again. Severus stepped in then froze at the sight of James and Sirius. Sirius' hand immediately reached for his wand. James stood up and Lily thought for a moment that he was going to reach for his wand too. But, to everyone's surprise, James gestured for Sirius to put his wand away. When he didn't move, James grabbed the wand and shoved it into his jeans. Sirius stared at him in amazement. "Hello Severus." James said, a stiff politeness in his voice. Severus spat in his eye. Lily could see James' shoulders tense. He gave Lily a small smile before striding past Severus, Sirius at his heels. Alice and Mary gaped after them. Lily was shocked. Since when had James Potter ever backed down on a chance to bully Severus?

Severus looked confused. But he shook his head and stepped further into the compartment. "Lily, can I talk to you?" Lily turned her head away. "Lily please! I'm sorry about last term but..." Lily cut him off. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the fresh tattoo on his forearm. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, winding around itself. Alice and Mary looked sick as they all looked at it before Severus rolled down the sleeves of his shirt. "So you've joined the Death Eaters have you?" Lily asked, her voice cold. Severus struggled to think of something to say. Lily just shook her head in disgust. "Leave, Severus." He didn't move. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered something. Severus flew backwards, out of the compartment, as though someone had lassooed him and pulled him backwards. The compartment door slid shut behind him.

Lily closed her eyes and leant her head back against the seat, listening to Alice and Mary discuss the Death Eaters and all the murders that had occured over the summer; mainly muggle-borns, but even some pure-bloods. Lily's eyes flew open at the sound of 'Potter'. "Did you something someone named Potter was killed by the Death Eaters?"

Alice nodded. "Frank told me. Alfred Potter. I think he was James' uncle."

"And he was killed?" Lily pressed.

Mary nodded. "All of the Potters are in the Order of the Phoenix. James' parents, his uncles and aunts. Some of his cousins. A lot of them have been killed or seriously injured by the Death Eaters. James is always talking about joining the Order when he graduates."

Alice took a bite of a chocolate frog. "Me and Frank are going to join."

Lily nodded absentmindedly. Yes. She was going to join. She was going to fight.


End file.
